AoKise Shortshots A-Z
by Baka Collab
Summary: What time is it? It's AoKise time! Lol. Kumpulan cerita tentang Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. -8th story: Kadang, Aomine pernah terpikirkan akan kata-kata dengan awalan huruf tertentu. Misalnya huruf 'H', mungkin. Ia tahu, Kise berniat membantu, tapi... Ah, sudahlah. Slight MidoTaka secuil xD (Chap 8 up! Collab fic, warning inside!)
1. A for : Aominecchi!

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

_**Aominecchi!**_

"_Namae wa? Namae, ne,_" pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat sangat ceria. Kise Ryouta. Sambil menatap pemuda berkulit redup di depannya itu dengan mata berbinar, Ia bertanya tentang hal paling biasa yang sering ditanyakan orang-orang asing. Tentang nama.

Pemuda bermanik _navy_ itu menatapnya balik dengan wajah malas. Sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut biru tua ala lautan yang sedikit basah akan keringatnya itu dengan handuk kecil, Ia meneguk air dari botol minumnya yang berwarna putih. Setelah dirasa cukup menuntaskan dahaga, Ia kembali menatap Kise, masih dengan raut tidak tertarik.

"Apa hal itu penting untukmu?"

Pemuda bermanik madu itu tertegun sejenak, lalu gelagapan. Memang, sih, perihal nama itu tidak terlalu penting. Namun, bagaimana caranya Ia bisa mengingat pemuda yang sebegitu mengagumkannya tanpa nama? Oh, ayolah, pemuda _dim_ ini harus masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang Ia kagumi! Dan Ia membutuhkan nama pemuda itu, baik itu sekarang juga, atau kapanpun! Nama! Hanya nama!

Merasa aneh dengan pemuda ikemen itu, Aomine—pemuda bersurai _navy_ gradasi hitam itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ya, bagaimana tidak merasa aneh, pasalnya pemuda yang identik dengan warna keemasan itu tengah merem-melek dengan ambigunya (sebenarnya Ia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan tak berdasar yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine tadi, namun karena terlalu lebay saat berdebat dengan logikanya, otak ternoda milik Aomine langsung berpikiran yang 'iya-iya').

Kise Ryouta membuka matanya perlahan, lantas menghela napas. Saat Ia menoleh, dan kembali menatap Aomine, Ia dapat menangkap sepasang manik _navy_ pemuda itu tengah menatapnya serius dengan mulut yang terbuka, seakan berkata pelan, "_Homina.. homina.. homina.._" Pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu sedang cengo.

Dan mendadak, suasana menjadi canggung.

Entah berapa menit berlalu. Aomine tersadar dari cengo dahsyatnya setelah pemuda yang berprofesi tambahan sebagai model itu menjentikkan jari-jarinya dengan keras berulang-ulang. Ibu jarinya terasa sakit. Mungkin sendi pelana miliknya harus diganti besok, karena hari ini Ia memakainya di luar ambang batas normal.

"Ah, ya, namaku Aomine Daiki. Terserah kau—"

"Hah!? Daki? Namamu Daki, eh?"

Aomine langsung berujar pasca kesadarannya, namun segera dipotong dengan nistanya oleh kalimat tidak elit yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kise.

"Bukan Daki, tapi Daiki, bodoh!" jitakan keras meluncur di kepalanya, membuat sang pemilik helaian pirang keemasan itu mengaduh pelan. Kemudian Aomine berujar lagi, "Daki? Apa itu Daki? Daki tte nani?" sambil terkekeh dan sesekali menggumamkan kata, '_Bitch please_,'.

"Etto, bisa kupanggil 'Aomine_cchi_'-_ssu_?" mengesampingkan hal gaje itu, Kise Ryouta langsung bertanya dengan semangat, namun terbesit suatu kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Heh!? Apa-apaan! Tidak boleh!" seperti dugaan, Aomine mengelak dengan alasan, "Kedengarannya terlalu menggelikan!"

"_Onegai-ssu_! A-aku mengagumimu, _senpai_!"

_**JETAKK!**_

"Kita se-_rating_, bodoh!"

"Eh? Emang iya-_ssu_?"

"Hahh, terserah kau saja." Aomine menghela napas. Baru kali ini Ia menemukan seorang pengagum yang kelihatannya menyebalkan baginya. Ia memandang pemuda yang barusan mengaku bahwa Ia adalah penggemarnya itu dari atas ke bawah, menganalisa, mengumpulkan apa saja yang bisa Ia temukan untuk Autobiografinya nanti. Satu hal yang terbesit di pikirannya saat itu adalah..

Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang gembira.

"Aomine_cchi_, ajarkan aku bermain basket-_ssu_!"

"A-apa!? Sudah kubilang, panggilanmu itu terdengar aneh! Dan aku juga tak bisa mengajarimu, dasar aneh!"

Aomine bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemuda di depannya itu memakai pakaian _maid_, lengkap dengan bando telinga _puppy_, lalu bergelayut manja di lengannya, memintanya untuk mengajari pemuda itu bermain basket.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku ingin pulang denganmu-_ssu_!"

.

"Aomine_cchi_, buatkan aku jus stroberi-_ssu_!"

.

"Aomine_cchi_, sentuh aku-_ssu_!" Oke, yang satu itu kelewat ambigu.

.

"Aomine_cchi_!"

.

"Aomine_cchi_~!"

.

"A-Aomine_cchi_~~!"

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Aomine mengacak helaian biru tuanya kuat-kuat, frustasi sendiri dengan hal-hal ambigu yang baru saja dibayangkannya tadi.

Di depannya, Kise Ryouta menatapnya dengan raut aneh, lalu bertanya pelan.

"Aomine_cchi_, apa kau baik-baik saja-_ssu_?"

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**_(Author's note)_** Chapter pertama dengan huruf 'A' ini diketik oleh _Double Kick_. Jadi untuk plot dan latarnya, seperti biasa, saya menggunakan plot yang tidak terlalu jelas, hanya untuk menampilkan secuil emosi ataupun _feeling_ di antara kedua karakter. Hanya itu.

**_(Sekedar bacotan author)_** Urutan pengetikan _shortshots_ untuk setiap huruf atau _alfabetical shots_, tidak tergantung bilangan ganjil dan genap, kami-Double Kick dan YukiHime8 memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menentukannya. Untuk update, kami memilih untuk selang beberapa hari (antara dua dan tiga hari). Chapter berikutnya-untuk huruf 'B' diketik oleh YukiHime8!

See you next time!

Sign,

Double Kick


	2. B for : Back to the First Place

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

_**Back to the First Place**_

Masa lalu memiliki banyak kenangan, buruk maupun baik. Tidak setiap insan manusia ingin masuk kedalam mesin waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi, tetap ada beberapa dari sekian ratus juta manusia yang ingin melaksanakannya. Satu tujuan utama, memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah mereka buat. Mereka ingin kembali, ke saat mereka lahir kalau diperlukan. _Back to the first place. _Tempat pertama kesalahan mereka itu lahir. Seandainya mesin waktu itu memang ada, mereka akan sesegera mungkin masuk ke dalam mesin waktu tersebut dan menekan tombol2 angka yg tersedia di dalamnya, lalu menekan tombol _go! _Dan meluncurlah mereka menuju waktu yang mereka inginkan. Mereka hanya bisa berangan, sangat berharap itu menjadi kenyataan. _Expectation, but how about the reality? _

Langit siang itu begitulah terik seperti biasanya, ditambah saat itu sedang _summer_. Tapi, cuaca yang begitu '_hot' _tidak membuat seorang Aomine Daiki beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Seharusnya saat ini Ia mengikuti latihan rutin tim basket _Touou Academy_. Bukannya pergi mengikuti latihan, Ia malah memilih pergi ke _dream world_. Sang _manager_ sedang berlari menuju lokasi sang _Ace_ berada sekarang, Ia sudah tahu persis dimana sang _Ace_ berada. Betul dugaannya.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau membolos lagi!" Sentak sang _manager_ bersurai merah muda

Aomine hanya membuka pelan salah satu kelopak matanya, dan menutupnya kembali.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau…" Ucapan Momoi, sang _manager_ langsung dipotong oleh Aomine.

"Pergilah, Satsuki. Jangan menganggu waktu istirahatku." Perkataannya pelan dan terkesan malas malah membuat Momoi makin kesal.

Sebelum Momoi membuka kedua bibir pink-nya, sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga mereka masing-masing menyela.

"_Konnichiwa_, Momocchi….." Jeda sebentar "…. Aominecchi"

Reflek Momoi menengok ke asal suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan Aomine yang langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya cepat begitu suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Ki-_chan_?"

"_Doushitte_, Kise?"

Surai kuning sang pemuda sedikit tergerak mengikuti arah angin. Ia memutar bola basket menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Momocchi, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Aominecchi." Dari sorot mata Kise yang berbeda dari biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disampaikan olehnya kepada Momoi. Sehingga, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama langsung membuat Momoi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hening.

"_One-on-one_….." Kise membuka suara

"Hng?" Aomine bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Apa kau bilang? _One-on-one_?"

"Ya, aku menantangmu _one-on-one_" Jawab Kise mantap

"Aku tidak mau" Aomine baru akan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, tapi diurungkannya setelah mendengar suara Kise

"Aominecchi…." Kise membalikkan badan dan memegang dada kirinya "….._onegai_…"

Aominne mendengus pelan "Tidak, Kise"

Hening lagi.

Kise mulai berjalan, pergi meninggalkan atap tersebut, pastinya meninggalkan Aomine…. _Forever, maybe_. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar sebuah suara dentuman benda keras. Perasaan Aomine mulai tidak enak, dilihatnya segera apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Beberapa siswa sedang berkumpul-tepatnya sedang mengerubungi… seseorang. Aomine mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam memperhatikan siapa gerangan yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu dalam keadaan terlentang. Wajahnya tertutupi, hanya pakaiannya yang terlihat sebagian. Tunggu, Aomine mengenali pakaian itu, itu seragam SMA _Kaijo_. Ia mulai menerka-nerke, sementara peluh mulai mengucuri pelipisnya. Lalu, sebuah surai berwarna kuning terlihat. _'KISE!'_ Batin Aomine menjerit.

_**TIK.. TIK.. ZRAAASSHH...**_

Hujan mulai mengguyur beberapa daerah di Jepang. Momoi dan beberapa anggota tim basket yang dekat dengan Kise sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Kise. Mereka sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Air wajah mereka menampakkan kecemasan yang begitu mendalam. Satu yang kurang, Aomine tidak bersama mereka saat ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih selutut keluar dari ruang _UGD_. Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka yang menunggu. Satu pertanyaan yang paling utama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Keadaannya cukup buruk, Ia mengalami amnesia sementara."

"Hanya itu?" Momoi seakan tidak percaya akan perkataan dokter wanita tersebut, bukan, bukan karena Ia mengatakan bahwa Kise akan mengalami amnesia sementara. Melainkan, Momoi merasa ada sesuatu, yang belum dokter itu katakan. Dokter itu diam, keadaan hening sebentar. Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Ia... koma."

Jawaban dokter itu mengejutkan mereka semua. Mereka tidak menyangka jatuhnya Kise saat turun tangga dari atap, mengakibatkan Ia amnes juga koma. Tapi, jika di pikir lagi, jatuhnya Kise adalah pada ketinggian hanya 2 meter dari tanah. Pingsan mungkin iya, tapi jika Ia sampai koma…. _'Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain'_ Batin Momoi. Dokter tersebut tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dengan alasan tidak ada keluarga dari pasien yang saat itu hadir disana. Yang terakhir dokter itu katakan hanyalah mereka sudah bisa menjenguk Kise. Ini sedikit aneh.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Momoi dan beberapa anggota tim basket _Kaijo_ keluar dari ruang tempat Kise terbaring lemah, seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan membawa sebuah bola basket di tangan kanannya masuk. Saat melihat keadaan Kise yang begitu lemah, Ia menjatuhkan bola basket tersebut dan terduduk di samping ranjang Kise berada. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia menyesali suatu hal, mengapa Ia tidak menerima saja permintaan _one-on-one _nya waktu itu jika Ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini? Aomine, ini belum berakhir.

_Back to the first place_. Ia berharap, Ia bisa kembali ke tempat itu, dimana Kise menantangnya. Namun, Ia berpikir sudah tidak kesempatan kedua baginya lagi. _Don't be pessimistic _Aomine. Sebuah kristal bening yang tanpa meminta izin mengalir begitu saja dari kedua indra penglihatan Aomine. Ia sangat-sangat menyesal. _'Kise, bangunlah. Kumohon…'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**(Catatannya Author)** Chapter kedua dengan huruf 'B' ini diketik oleh YukiHime8. Jujur, ini ff collab pertama saya. Juga, ini ff pertama saya/? Jadi, saya mohon kritik sarannya ;) Oh ya, untuk chapter selanjutnya yang huruf 'C' diketik oleh Double Kick!

(**Sekedar cuap-cuap dari Double Kick**) Sorry saya nyempil di sini mweheheh /?/ untuk **InfiKiss** terimakasih untuk review-nya ssu! Inilah apdetnya~

Sampai jumpa!

YukiHime8


	3. C for : Chuu

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**Warning for this chapter : Contain of humor, mungkin inilah alasan saya mengganti genre-nya sementara. Sedikit alay. Ini Aomine-nya mode bapak-bapak, Kise-nya juga. Terinspirasi dari suatu doujin, hak cipta doujin bukan milik saya.**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

**_Chuu~_**

Ryouta namanya. Nama balita mungil yang belakangan ini tengah dititipkan oleh orang tuanya kepada Aomine Daiki yang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Bayangkan itu, dua puluh tahun dan Ia dititipi bayi oleh seorang ibu-ibu berparas cantik dan ber-_oppai_ gede, kenalannya. Jadi, mau tak mau batinnya memilih untuk menyetujuinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Aomine tak mau disebut sebagai 'seorang _pedofil_' oleh para tetangga.

"Hey, menjauh darinya! Om-om itu _pedo_!" kadang, anak kecil di sebelah apartemennya meneriakinya seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa, Ia juga merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan bergabung satu sel tahanan dengan Emon karena diteriaki _pedo_ oleh anak kecil, belum lagi dugaannya bertambah kuat dengan keberadaan seorang balita mungil di kediamannya. Aomine terlalu banyak menonton berita dari Indonesia.

Dan, bayi imut itu mengingatkannya kepada sosok pemuda cengeng bersurai pirang yang sama persis dengannya. Kise Ryouta.

—EH!? RYOUTA!?

Mengapa Ia begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya selama belakangan ini Ryouta bersamanya?

Balita itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan Kise. Apa mungkin..? Lebih baik dipastikan saja. Walaupun kelihatannya mustahil untuk mendapatkan jawaban normal dari sang balita bersurai lembut pirang yang sedang berada di pangkuannya dan memainkan boneka kelinci itu. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting bertanya. Aomine sudah tak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih dari ini.

"Hey, Ryouta. Apa kau—" Baru saja Ia akan bertanya kepada balita mungil itu.

Baru saja.

Baru saja Ia akan bertanya jika Ryouta tidak memotong ucapannya dengan suara _moe_ yang isinya absurd. "Daci~ Lyouta cangat mencintaih Daci~ (Daki~ Ryouta sangat mencintai Daki~)" dan Aomine hanya bisa facepalming. "Daiki, Ryouta. Bukan Daki ataupun Daci." Koreksinya. "Daici~" Ryouta kembali berujar, menatapnya dengan bola mata bulat yang lucu. Aomine balas menatapnya sambil menghela napas, "Ya, sudah benar. Setidaknya lumayan mendekati daripada yang tadi."

"Daici, apah Daici jucah mencintaih Lyouta? (Daiki, apa Daiki juga mencintai Ryouta?)" liur Ryouta memancar ke mana-mana saat berujar, karena kata-kata itu bisa tergolong sulit baginya. Aomine memijat pelipisnya. Demi Tuhan, cobaan apa yang engkau berikan padanya hari ini? Belum lagi dengan pertanyaan Ryouta yang selanjutnya, "Bacaimana calau Lyouta dan daici melacucan chuu~? (Bagaimana kalau Ryouta dan Daiki melakukan chuu~?)"

_AMBIL SAJA NYAWANYA, YA TUHAN!_

Aomine mangap dibuatnya. Darimana anak kecil ini bisa mempelajari hal-hal genit seperti barusan? Demi apapun, Ia jadi teringat seorang tetangga apartemen sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang bohay, Momoi Satsuki. Ah, kemana perginya dia di saat-saat seperti ini? Padahal ada wanita cantik nan berpengalaman di sebelah, tapi kenapa harus jadi Ia yang dititipi bayi begini? Takdir sungguh kejam memperlakukannya.

"Daici, apah Lyouta cudah calah bicala? (Daiki, apa Ryouta sudah salah bicara?)" balita Ryouta akhirnya bertanya dengan raut polosnya, setengah jalan ingin menangis. Haa, sekarang Ia membuat seorang balita hampir menangis. Tanggung jawablah, pak Aomine.

SIALAAAANN. IA HARUS MENJAWAB APA, SEKARANG?!

"T-tidak, Ryouta tidak salah. Ryouta b-benar. Jangan menangis, ya?" Aomine tergagap, ragu sendiri akan jawabannya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membenarkan ucapan sang balita unyu bersurai pirang itu. Hatinya bisa luluh juga, ternyata.

_HELL NO_, SIAPA YANG KAGA MELELEH LIAT BALITA UNYU-UNYU YANG BICARANYA AJA GAJELAS LAGI _MODE PUPPY EYES_ DI DEPAN LU, HAH? BAPAK-BAPAK DAKIAN AJA URUNG NIAT!

Santai, santai, Aomine.

"Yess! Lyouta cangat pintal, bukan? Chuuu~ (Yess! Ryouta sangat pintar, bukan?)" Ryouta bersorak dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terangkat keatas, mempromosikan kemenangannya. Tak lupa dengan memonyongkan bibir merah mungilnya, minta dicium. Dia benar-benar minta dicium.

_Ya tuhan, ya tuhan, ya tuhan! Jangan nistakan diriku jika nantinya aku masuk tipi karena tampil sebagai pelaku pedofil! Tampilkan gw di tipi saat gw dengan bangga megang oppai-nya Mai-chan!_

Doa _absurd_ Aomine di dalam hati.

Daaaaan... entah dorongan apa yang membuat Aomine menunduk, berniat memberikan ciuman ringannya kepada Ryouta. Dengan mata terpejam, Ia bergumam pelan, "_Alright,_ Ryouta. _You can have one. Just one._" Tangan mungil Ryouta masih terulur di udara, mencoba meraih dan menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang ternyata adalah pipi tan Aomine. Aomine menggenggam telapak kecilnya lembut, lalu mengelusnya. _Wow, kulit bayi ternyata sangat halus, ya?_ Ia jadi ingin punya anak...

Tapi dengan siapa Ia harus membuatnya? Ia kan om-om, udah jones, dakian pula.

Bagaimana dengan Satsuki? Lumayan, kan, _oppai_-nya gede. _Halah, bilang aja kalo jones._

Dengan setengah hati nan ragu-ragu, Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil milik Ryouta. Bibir kecil itu terasa seperti kapas gulali yang lembut, manis. Dan saat Aomine tersenyum kecil, saat itulah,

Pintu apartemennya terhempas ke belakang dengan dahsyat.

"AOMINE_CCHI_!"

Tepat hanya beberapa meter darinya, Kise Ryouta berdiri dengan wajah yang kelewat ceria. _For the god's sake_, Aomine jadi menyesal seumur hidup. Kenapa Ia memposisikan ruang tamunya dengan sofa yang menghadap langsung ke pintu apartemen? Dan, kenapa pula Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa laknat itu kalau ada sofa-sofa lainnya berjejer di sisi dinding? _Dasar sofa tak tahu diuntung! Kenapa lu bisa masuk ke hidup—eh maksudnya apartemen gw, sofa gebleeeeng!_ Batin Aomine ber-fffuuu ria.

Aomine buru-buru melepas ciuman itu. Dan seperti apa yang telah diperkirakan sebelumnya, suasana menjadi hening sejenak dengan efek bulir keringat masing-masing di pelipisnya, juga pelipis Kise. Dan lalu, suara cempreng yang dipaksakan memecah keheningan, membuat para tetangga menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu apartemen mereka, sekedar untuk kepo sejenak.

"LU NGAPAIN SAMA ANAK GW, NYET!?" Kise nyolot tak tanggung-tanggung.

"_S-SHIT_, LU BIKIN SAMA SIAPA BISA JADI SEGINI UNYU?" Aomine gelagapan dibuatnya.

"ITU ANAK ADOPSI!" ujar Kise tidak santai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ryouta yang masih duduk unyu di pangkuan Aomine.

"CIUZ!? SUMPEH LU, SUMPEH LU!?" Aomine dengan alaynya meng-copas gayanya Raditya Dika.

"IYE. GW NIKAH SAMA TAYLOR SWIFT!" pria bersurai pirang yang seumuran dengan Aomine itu menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

"GILE LU NDRO!" Aomine melotot tak percaya sama sekali, yaiyalah.

"TAPI BUHUNG." Kise nyengir.

"SIALAAAAAAANN!" dan barang-barang di sekitar Aomine—seperti bedak bayi, minyak telon, baju ganti Ryouta, sisir kecil, popok bayi, sampai soptek yang tak tahu apa gunanya pun beterbangan mengincar keberadaan Kise.

"GW TELEPON POLISI, NIH?" Ancam Kise menodongkan hapenya yang bermerek apel itu.

"JANGAN, LU _PIECE OF SHIT_!" Aomine misuh-misuh sendiri, sambil ikutan gayanya Hanamiya buntet yang sering mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris, tetangga sebelahnya yang suka bilang 'Sonna baaaaaaaka.' tiap pagi, entah kepada siapa.

"KALO KAGAK, GW TREAK NIH, TREAK!" Ancam Kise masih setia menodongkan hapenya.

"JANGAN, BEGE! GEBLENG BANGET JADI ORANG! GW RAEP, NIH! GW RAEP!" dan ujaran tegas(?) dari Aomine itu membuat Kise kicep untuk sejenak. Dan lalu, pria coretukecoret itu tersipu malu-malu sambil menggeliat ala uke-ish di kusen pintu kayu itu, membuat Aomine _facepalming_. Kise—kenapa Ia bisa ada di sini, di apartemennya? Tunggu... Aomine menyadari sesuatu. _Itu dia!_

"LU KENAPA BISA ADA DI SINI!?" tanya Aomine tak sabaran, lalu ngos-ngosan sendiri setelahnya.

Kise—yang _notabene_-nya masih tersipu-sipu itu—hanya menonjok pintu nista dengan engselnya sudah bisa diganti tersebut sambil menjawab absurd, "Ih, Aomine_cchi_~ jangan umbar-umbar soal raep-raepan di depan anak kecil yang masih polos-_ssu_! A-aku jadi malu ./.*" dan semburat kemerahan benar-benar mewarnai pipi porselen sang pria yang masih setia dengan pekerjaan modelnya itu. Aomine menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat, kemudian berujar tak santai lagi, "GW SERIUS, NYET!" di luar dugaan Kise malah menatapnya dengan raut memelas, "Onyet _janai, ne,_ Aomine_cchi_." Aomine hanya bisa _facepalming_ untuk ke-sekian kalinya.

Kemudian, Kise angkat bicara. "Yasudah, apa hanya itu saja yang mau kau tanyakan-_ssu?_" Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aomine mengangguk polos. Rasanya Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu, entah apa.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput Ryouta-_ssu_," Kise berujar santai dan mengambil beberapa langkah, mendekati Aomine dan sang balita yang baru disebutkan tadi. Aomine mengerjap beberapa kali, masih terlupa akan sesuatu. Salahkan otak _aho_-nya yang selalu digunakan hanya untuk memikirkan Mai-_chan_ seorang.

"Dia keponakanku-_ssu_," ujar Kise sambil menggendong Ryouta yang sekarang berpindah ke pelukannya. Tepat saat itu juga, Aomine menyambar dengan ujaran tak elit, "NAH! ITU DIA YANG MAU GW TANYAIN!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kise dengan semangatnya. Setitik bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Kise. Betapa lemotnya si dakian yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Ijinkan Kise untuk _flashback_ sejenak,

.

"OEEKK! OEEKK!" suara tangisan bayi memecah keheningan di luar ruangan—setelah terdengar teriakan-teriakan ngeden, tentunya.

"Hyaaa! _Okaa-san!_ Anaknya Ryouko _nee-chan_ sudah lahir-_ssu!_" Kise—walaupun sudah memasuki umur dewasa—tetaplah Kise yang ceria, dan tentunya, berisik.

"Yokatta na~ kita namakan siapa dia, hm?" yang ini kakaknya si Ryuka, nih.

"Hyaaa! Unyu banget-_ssu!_ _Lemme take a selfie with ya, big potato_!" Kise berujar gemas, dan segera mengambil hape apel-nya(?) kemudian mengambil beberapa puluh jepretan foto dirinya dan si bayi yang baru lahir dalam berbagai pose. Ada yang jarinya membentuk 'V' dan si bayi yang meregangkan tangan mungilnya, ada yang dirinya nyengir dan si bayi yang menguap untuk pertama kalinya, dan sebagainya. Sampai memori hape apel-nya hampir full karena sebagian besar sudah terisi dengan foto lain. Foto-foto Aomine_cchi_-nya tersayang.

"Bayi ini mirip dengan Ryouta saat baru lahir, _Okaa-san!_" yang ini masih kakaknya si Ryuka, nih.

"Namanya Ryouta saja, _ne,_" Ryouko, kakak tertua Kise angkat bicara. Semuanya tersenyum.

Kecuali Kise.

"TAPI GAK USAH KASIH NAMA RYOUTA JUGA DONG-SSU! HUWEE! T.T" Kise mewek. Ia merasa diduakan.

.

Dan, begitulah akhirnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**(Author Note)**_ : Weeh.. ending dengan gajenya. Di sini saya nyelipin beberapa _clue_(?). Dan yang beruntung, silahkan tebak siapa saya. Iya, saya _Double Kick_, iya. Tapi bukan itu maksud saya, hehe. Btw, ff ini idenya saya ilhami dari dowjin pedo yang dikasih sama si Kisem (sobat saya), dan cuplikan doujin laknat itu membuat saya digentayangi selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. (le Kisem : lebay lu, gw timpuk juga, nih!) Dan, oh yeah, di sini saya menyelipkan humor. Chapter depan? Siapa yang tau! :p

Chapter depan akan diketik oleh... saya sendiri xD

So, brace yourself for what will happen in the next chapter! xD *spoiler*

*Oh iya, saya lupa jelasin tentang (./.) menurut saya itu emot lagi _blushing~_

**_(Sekedar bacotan author)_** : Saya mau bales-bales review dulu ah~

Buat **_humusemeuke_** : *le langsung melek pas liat _pename_-nya* wuih ada seke, nih! Se-spesies sama saya, dong! xD _thank's review_-nya! Ini _update_-nya silahkan dinikmati-_ssu_~

Buat **_L R L_** : _yare~ yare~_ ada yang penasaran sama Kise juga ternyata xD nah! Itu dia! Si YukiHime8 emang niatnya mau bikin ente penasaran! *le ditabok* bakal ada _sequel_ katanya, kalo ada yang minta sih :v cie yang pertama lucu ciee :3 ini kelanjutannya hehe~

Buat **_Budi dan Rini_** : Hoo... anda pasti bukan jones! Lah pename-nya beduaan gitu! *le kena tampol* makasih aduh x/3 Iya mudah-mudahan bisa nyampe Z xD /nyet/ wah terimakasih banyaaak-_ssu!_ _Douzo_, ini _update_-nya! :D

_Ne, minna~_ silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya-_ssu! See you next chapter!_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Double Kick_**


	4. D for : Damn for That Kiss!

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**Warning in this chapter : Well, untuk genre, di chapter ini saya mencantumkan angst. Dan lalu, ada sedikit slight KiKasa (tapi Kasamatsu sendiri tak akan dimunculkan di sini).**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

_**Damn for That Kiss!**_

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Siapa dia, hm?"

Langkah kaki Kise terhenti. Dengan perlahan, Ia menoleh ke belakang dan telah mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di sana.

"A-Aominecchi—" Kise tercengang, sedikit terkejut atas kemunculan pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, ini baru beberapa blok dari sekolahnya—Kise pulang jalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta karena beberapa alasan—dan Ia malah bertemu dengan pemuda itu di sini.

Aomine mengambil beberapa langkah, dan lalu menatap Kise tepat di manik mata. Begitu tajam, begitu sakit. "Jawab aku, Ryouta." Ujarnya dengan penekanan, baik dalam kalimat perintah maupun pada nama kecil milik sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang diserukannya.

"Daikicchi.." Kise berujar pelan, sangat pelan nyaris berbisik.

Untuk sejenak, tubuh Aomine menegang dibuatnya. Sejujurnya, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk memaksa pemuda berparas cantik itu untuk diklaim sebagai miliknya sendiri.

Asalkan pemuda itu bahagia, Ia juga akan bahagia.

Kadang, Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Tetsu padanya, namun akhir-akhir ini Ia jadi berpikir akan satu kalimat, dua kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh orang yang sama, 'Kau masochist,'. Apa itu masochist?

Pernahkah kau menyerah akan apa yang tak bisa kau raih sepenuhnya? Pernahkah kau tetap membiarkan perasaanmu kesakitan, dan kau menikmatinya sampai ke tulang iga?

Aomine menggeleng. Tidak.

Ia tak ingin Kise terikat, terikat dengannya. Ia tak ingin Kise terkekang olehnya. Ia ingin membiarkan Kise bebas, merasakan kebebasan layaknya burung gereja yang terbang kesana-kemari dengan indah. Walaupun itu artinya, Ia membiarkan Kise bebas menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Walaupun itu artinya, Ia sama saja membiarkan Kise melangkah lebih jauh lagi darinya.

Tanpa bisa Ia kejar kembali.

Mengejarnya? Oh, ayolah. Bahkan Ia menyerah dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dirinya menikmati setiap tusukan rasa sakit yang menghujamnya saat maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya marah, sampai rasanya ingin menarik Kise ke tempat lain di dunia ini, sampai Kise terpisah dari orang-orang asing yang berniat memasuki kehidupannya. Memasuki pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ada saatnya Aomine senang dengan kata-kata Tetsu tentang masochist kepadanya, ada saatnya pula Ia merasa marah, merasa tidak suka. Saat dimana ego terus menguasainya. Saat dimana Ia mempertanyakan tentang kecenderungan masochist dalam dirinya.

Aomine benar-benar merasa benci, saat pemuda yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu mencuri setiap rasa dari bibir Kise, sambil bergumam, 'Aku mencintaimu, Kise. Aku mencintaimu.' Dan bagaimana meronanya wajah sang model, sambil bergumam tergagap, 'S-senpai.. ore mo..' kemudian kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tabu. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sejujurnya,

Pemuda redup itu juga menginginkannya.

Persetan dengan Kasamatsu brengsek itu! Persetan dengan masochist! Persetan dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini!

Persetan dengan segalanya!

Kaki kuatnya kembali mengambil langkah lebar, membuat sang pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil langkah ke arah yang sebaliknya, mundur, dan terus mundur, hingga punggungnya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang keras. Ujung jari lentiknya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan tembok tersebut, merasakan guratan-guratan halus yang tak lain penyebabnya adalah waktu.

Mereka semua pernah berkata padanya, atas segala pertanyaan asal yang dilontarkan, 'Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya,'.

Namun, sampai kapan Ia harus menunggu waktu akan bercerita tentang hal yang selalu ingin diketahuinya? Tentang perasaan absurd tak berujung milik Aomine Daiki kepadanya. Mereka pernah melakukan apapun, atas perintahnya. Tanpa pernah terucap kata-kata manis sekalipun. Dan tanpa sadar bahwa keduanya pernah merasakan hal yang sama-sama tabu untuk diakui.

Kise selalu menunggu, dan menunggu. Aomine selalu menunda, dan menunda, walaupun sebenarnya Ia juga tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat. Aomine selalu berpikir tentang, mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja, meskipun tanpa pernyataan yang jelas. Kise akan tetap menjadi Kise, dan Aomine akan tetap menjadi Aomine. Mereka akan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri masing-masing.

_Jadi, apa pedulinya mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang-orang di luar sana?_

Aomine mengangkat dagu Kise perlahan, mempertemukan dua pasang manik _navy_ dan _gold_ itu sambil terus menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan dan keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing, sampai keduanya bisa merasakan lembutnya benda kenyal yang saling menempel itu dalam diam.

_Oh, yeah? Siapa yang akan peduli jikalau Ia melakukan yang lebih dari ini?_

Persetan dengan ciuman milik Kasamatsu, Ia akan menghapusnya dengan segera. Menggantikannya dengan tanda liur miliknya sendiri, kemudian kembali melepaskan Kise untuk terbang bebas di alamnya. Meskipun kadang, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**(Author's note)** : Yeay, apa ada yang masih belum mengerti dengan jalan cerita di _chapter_ kali ini? Jadi, di sini saya memperlihatkan sisi Aomine yang terluka, namun juga tak pernah tergerak untuk merealisasikan perasaannya sendiri kepada Kise. Mendayu-dayu, memang. Namun saya benar-benar suka dengan peran _selfishside ala masochist_ milik Aomine di sini. Yang ngenes di sini sih _honestly_ memang hanya Aomine.

Kalo katanya si Aomine sendiri sih, "_The only one who can hurts me is me alone._" _how _ngenes_ u r, Aomine._

(Tapi herannya si Kisem-yang _notabene_-nya udah berbaik hati menjadi pembaca pertama-malah gak ngerti sama alurnya. _So, what should I do, sem?_)

Dan, jadilah ff nista ini.

**(Sekedar bacotan Author)** : Hora-hora~ jadi, apa pendapat anda tentang _chapter_ kali ini, hm? Saya rasa tak ada lagi yang akan saya bacotkan setelah ini. Jadi langsung saja, _chapter_ depan akan diketik oleh YukiHime8!

**_Sign,_**

**_Double Kick_**


	5. E for : Eksperimen

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

**Eksperimen**

Suatu hal yang menakjubkan, juga mungkin misterius? Bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi penasaran. Berbagai hal akan mereka lakukan untuk menjawab rasa penasaran mereka itu. Sebagian besar orang akan mencari tahu jawaban akhir dari rasa penasaran mereka itu. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang malas mencari tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Sebagian berpikir, _it will just waste my time_. Yah, terkadang dalam mencari tahu jawaban itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Orang-orang akan melakukan eksperimen, dalam menjawab rasa penasaran mereka itu. Eksperimen merupakan sebuah kegiatan yang paling sering dilakukan, pertama melakukan observasi, mulai muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan, hingga tibalah saatnya untuk memulai **'Eksperimen'**.

Dedaunan berguguran satu persatu dari dahan setiap pohon. Mengotori lingkungan memang, namun ada kenikmatan sendiri jika kau mengerti caranya. Musim gugur, eh? Aku menyusuri jalan beralaskan bebatuan yang disusun dengan pola-pola rumit, itu mungkin dalam sisi penglihatan orang-orang yang tidak begitu menyukai seni. Aku? Jangan ditanya. Basket adalah hidupku. Tidak secara keseluruhan. Selain menjadi seorang atlit basket, aku juga merupakan seorang model. Dunia model, termasuk seni kah? Entahlah, itu yang kutahu sejauh ini.

Aku memandang langit jingga, dihiasi gugurnya daun-daun yang telah menguning. Melayang, pelan hingga menyentuh tanah. Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengadahkan wajahku ke langit, membiarkan daun-daun itu menyentuh kulit wajahku sambil sesekali disapu oleh angin. Kasarnya permukaan daun tersebut, kini yang kurasa berbeda, halus? Kedua kelopak mataku membuka perlahan, '_aku dimana?' _Batinku bertanya. Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini, taman bunga. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaring, seingatku aku sedang berdiri mengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini? Bola basketku juga tidak ada disampingku, padahal aku yakin tadi sedang memegangnya.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Tidak mungkin, aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan cepat terhanyut dalam ketenangan dan segera berada di tempat yang fana ini. Jika iya, aku harus segera bangun. Aku mulai berjalan, berharap menemukan secercah cahaya berbeda dari yang sekarang menyinariku. Semoga itu jalan keluarnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang ganjil tertangkap mataku. Bagaimana bisa ada lapangan basket ditengah-tengah taman ini? Dan… ada seseorang yang…. Sedang berlatih mungkin. Berlatih basket, dan menggunakan bola basket ku?! Tidak bisakah dia berbicara dulu denganku untuk sekedar meminta izin jika ingin menggunakan bola basket ku?

Aku berlari menghampirinya. "Oi!" Teriakku sambil tetap berlari. Tunggu, aku merasa lapangan itu malah semakin menjauh. Padahal saat aku hanya berdiri diam, jaraknya tak lebih dari 10 meter. Aku kelelahan, aku menundukkan badanku sambil bertopang pada kedua lututku.

"Hoi! Ini milikmu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri 5 meter didepanku sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketku ke tanah. Tunggu, aku mengenal orang itu. Tapi… siapa namanya? Aku berusaha mengingat-ngingat sebelum ia mengumpankan bola itu kepadaku. Sialnya, aku tidak sempat menangkapnya dan malah mengenai kepalaku dan…..

.

.

.

Gelap, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"KIIISSSEEEE!"

Sang guru berseru sambil melemparkan sebuah buku setebal 5 cm ke arah salah seorang muridnya yang seenaknya molor di labolatorium saat mereka sedang ujian praktek. Mendengar namanya di panggil-lebih tepatnya di teriakkan, seorang siswa berkepala-bersurai kuning mengangkat wajahnya dan BAANG! Buku itu sangat tepat menghantam wajah mulusnya hinga ia terjungkir ke belakang jatuh dari kursinya. Suasana di lab itu seketika menjadi hening. Semua siswa yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan peralatan-peralatan juga zat-zat kimia yang ada di meja mereka masing-masing mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang pemuda yang ada di lantai.

Sang pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian satu lab bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya diatas keramik dingin itu dan langsung-secara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata elang sang guru. Layaknya seekor elang yang siap menerkam tikus putih mungil 2 meter di depannya. _Timing_ yang pas sepertinya. Sang pemuda-sebut saja Kise diam tak berkutik ketika mendapatkan _death glare_ dari sang guru ter_killer_ di sekolah semua salahmu Kise -_- Sudah tahu sedang ada ujian praktikum, kau malah seenaknya tidur.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar dentang bel berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah itu juga jam pulang mereka. Dengan terdengarnya bel, seluruh siswa di lab itu menghembuskan nafas hampir bersamaan.

Setiap siswa maupun siswi mulai merapikan perlengkapan mereka, dan saat mereka akan berdiri dari kursi sebuah suara menyela "Kumpulkan hasil eksperimen kalian, sekarang!"

"EEEEHHH?!"

"_Sensei_!" Kise mengacungkan jari telunjuknya "Bagaimana denganku? Kau tahu kan, aku belum melakukan apapun." Dengan _innocent_-nya Kise berkata demikian. Berharap mendapat keringanan dari sang _sensei_. Namun, dunia akan kiamat jika sang _sensei_ akan memberikan keringanan. Ralat, mungkin mereka sudah gila jika berpikir sang _sensei _akan berlaku demikian.

"_Nani_?" Mata elang sensei mereka itu melirik tajam pada Kise. "_Souka_. Baiklah. Tapi, segera kumpulkan kertas kalian dan keluarlah. Kecuali kau, Kise. _Hayaku_!"

Sedikit terdengar bunyi gaduh saat para murid berdiri hampir bersamaan dan sedikit berlari dalam rangka mengumpulkan hasil eksperimen mereka. Setelahnya, mereka langsung meraih tas masing-masing dan segera keluar (baca: kabur) dari labolatorium kimia tersebut. Sekeluarnya mereka, _sensei_ mereka membuka suara. Ia menyuruh Kise untuk melakukan suatu eksperimen yang berbeda dari yang lainnya dan _deadline-_nya, minggu depan, tepatnya hari sabtu. Kise ingin menyela, namun diurungkannya saat mendapat _deathglare _lagi. Dengan lemas Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan Ia pun keluar dari sana.

Kise berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman dekat sekolahnya sambil merutuk sang _sensei _dengan suara pelan, seperti bergumam. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang, seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulitnya yang gelap namun eksotis. Kise hampir saja jatuh tersungkur jika Ia tidak menahan tubuhnya pada sebuah tangan kursi taman. Kemudian, disusul dengan seorang gadis kecil yang begitu _kawaii _sambil meneriaki nama pemuda di depannya.

"Dai-_nii_! _Matte kudasai_!"

"Daiki?" Kise bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa Ia tidak salah dengar? Jawabannya, kau salah dengar -_- "Daiki… Daiki… Aomine…. Aomine Daiki! Aominecchi!" Kise berseru layaknya seseorang yang tengah memenangkan lotre. Dan Kise segera berlari menyusul mereka berdua. Terus berlari, namun Kise kehilangan jejak mereka. Kise berusaha mencari hingga Ia mendengar sebuah suara tangis.

"Dai-_nii_! Dai-_nii_!"

Kise segera menuju sumber suara itu dan menemukan Aomine tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan gadis kecil tadi. Kise memerhatikan mereka berdua, dan maniknya sempat menangkap secercah cahaya redup dari…. Kalung? Ya, dari kalung yang dikenakan Aomine. Ntah kenapa, Kise malah jadi bersemangat. _'Sepertinya, eksperimen ku tidak bisa dikerjakan hanya dalam seminggu' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kise? Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya dia seoranglah yang tahu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**(Author's note)** Yap, ini dia chapter kelima dengan huruf 'E' yang diketik oleh YukiHime8. Maaf banget baru publish sekarang. Maafkan keleletan saya ini*deepbow* FYI aja, chapter yg kedua akan ada sequelnya. Ya, itu saja. Next chapter, dengan huruf 'F' akan diketik oleh Double Kick!

See you again!

YukiHime8


	6. F for: Fail Chance become a Lance for Me

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**Warning in this chapter : Setting latar waktu di ff ini adalah saat penyisihan final Inter High Kaijou vs Touou. Saya tak tahu genre apalagi yang bisa saya cantumkan di sini selain 'Drama'. Jika ada saran, silahkan lampirkan di kolom review~**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

_**Fail Chance become a Lance for Me**_

Dulu, segalanya tentang Teikou. Apapun demi kemenangan. Kesempurnaan. Dan segalanya tentang kerja sama team hanya omong kosong belaka demi memperlihatkan kemampuan individu mereka yang luar biasa kepada khalayak banyak di luar sana. Walau tetap saja, Ia merasa nyaman berada dengan mereka. Atau bahkan, Kise tak peduli akan adu kekuatan yang terjadi secara tak langsung di antara mereka berlima. Ya, bisa dibilang pemuda itu cukup menikmatinya.

Semua ini berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Aomine Daiki.

Pemuda berkulit dim dan bermanik _navy_ yang sangat mencintai permainan basket—sekaligus mengajarkannya tentang betapa menyenangkannya permainan itu. Betapa terkurasnya tenaga dan stamina saat melawan orang-orang kuat. Betapa terpacunya _skill_ dan kemampuan saat sedang memainkannya, walaupun hanya terhitung sebagai latihan atau pengisi waktu luang semata.

Dan betapa hebatnya pemuda bersurai _navy_ gradasi itu di hadapannya.

Kise selalu mengagumi sosok itu. Dan Ia selalu berjanji, bahwa suatu hari nanti, Ia akan menjadi sosok yang sama hebatnya dengan Aominecchi. Atau bahkan, Ia akan melampauinya, melampaui sang Aomine Daiki.

Kise menghirup napasnya perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya lega.

_Sekaranglah waktunya._

Dan itu berarti, Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Demi sekolahnya, demi timnya, dan tentunya juga demi membuktikan kepada Aomine bahwa Ia memang bisa.

Itu juga berarti, Ia harus mengalahkan Aomine dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Awal-awal yang hebat dan menakjubkan. Namun Ia tak ingin menunjukkan kekagumannya itu sekarang juga. Apa jadinya jika Ia malah menyoraki dan bertepuk tangan untuk tim lawan? Kasamatsu-_senpai_ pasti akan menendangnya di kepala, dan lalu dirinya akan bergumam sembari sesegukan, '_Hidoii na, senpai!_' yah, begitulah. Setidaknya, Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini terlebih dahulu, kemudian kembali mengagumi sosok sang Aomine Daiki—meskipun nantinya Ia akan menjadi salah seorang pecundang karena kalah dengan pengagumnya sendiri.

Kemudian, jarak skor yang menipis tak dapat membuatnya bersyukur. Ia ingin yang lebih, poin lebih untuk mengalahkan _Touou_!

Bola dioperkan kepada salah satu pemain lawan yang hilang keseimbangan. Dan Kise tak peduli akan siapa nama pemain lemah tersebut. Dengan mudahnya, Ia sukses melakukan _steal_. _This is our chance!_ Kise harus sukses mencetak angka, walaupun terbilang bahwa hal itu hanya untuk gertakan semata. Menggiring bola dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, namun masih ada sepasang kaki berkulit _tan_ yang dapat mengejarnya, menyamainya, lalu menghadangnya di depan. Posisi _one-on-one_ _marks_. Kise sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya '_One-on-One di tengah pertandingan_'.

Sudut hati kecilnya tersenyum, mengingat bahwa dalam formasi penanda, Ia ditentukan sebagai penjagaan terhadap Aomine Daiki yang sangat dikagumi. Namun, Ia menekannya untuk bertarung sepenuhnya, tidak setengah-setengah.

_Ia akan melakukan fake. Ya, fake._

_Namun, ke kiri, atau ke kanan?_

Aomine serius berkutat dengan hipotesanya sendiri, sementara Kise sudah mulai bergerak. Aura imajiner berwarna kuning cahaya dan biru menyilaukan, Kise melakukan fake ke kiri. Seringaian tipis terbentuk di sudut bibir Aomine. Dan lalu, tanpa disangka-sangka, Kise melompat tinggi dengan bola yang terkepal erat di genggamannya, membuat para penonton bersorak dalam hati dengan _formless shoot_ yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat dari pihak _Kaijou_. Aomine Daiki ikut melompat, mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk melakukan _block_.

Bola hampir tersentuh, namun Kise segera mengendalikannya. Berbalik ke samping, dan menoleh kepada Kasamatsu yang siap dengan posisinya menerima _passing_ kapan saja. Terlihat sebuah seringai kecil pada wajah sang senpai, seakan bergumam, '_Otsukare, na!_' Kise juga ingin tersenyum, namun _feeling_-nya kalut.

Dan semuanya terasa seakan slow motion yang benar-benar menusuk. Aomine dengan lugasnya memutar gerakan saat Ia sedang berada di udara, lantas melangsungkan _block_ rendah, karena gerakan sebelumnya yang terbilang sia-sia untuk sebuah _jump_ _block_. Bola oranye itu terhempas keluar lapangan, seiring dengan tiupan wasit untuk pertengahan kuartal empat. _Out of bonds_.

Sebuah hantaman keras untuk benak Kise yang berkecamuk.

_Katanya, pemuda itu telah mendapatkan four fouls, tapi.. kenapa?_

_Ia sudah mati-matian berusaha sampai-sampai kakinya terkilir, mencetak skor dan beberapa tembakan bebas, tapi.. kenapa?_

Ia baru menyadari bahwa Aomine tengah berujar padanya, tepat saat pemuda dim itu berlari kecil melewatinya sembari berucap, '_Gaya basketku tidak diciptakan untuk mengandalkan rekan setimku,_' Dan Kise berani bertaruh, tak ada perkataan Aomine yang dapat ditangkap benaknya dengan jelas, selain kalimat terakhir darinya itu. Kise merasa kosong, hampa. _Apakah, barusan Ia telah memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak berarti?_

Lalu, apa artinya semua itu saat mereka berdua masih bersekolah di _Teikou_? Saling beradu kekuatan untuk membuktikan bahwa diri mereka jauh lebih cocok untuk masuk ke dalam tim inti, kemudian maju sendirian, dengan kemampuan sendiri. Apa artinya sebuah tim?

Satu hal yang benar-benar dipikirkan Kise saat itu adalah, _Ia telah menghilangkan satu-satunya kesempatan yang Ia miliki_. Lantas? Tak ada gunanya lagi, _apapun tentang pertandingan ini_...

_**BUKK**_

Tumpuan keras dari kepalan tangan Kasamatsu di bagian belakang kepalanya membuat Kise kaget setengah mati dari _shock_ sebelumnya. Kise menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan bahwa _senpai_-nya itu sedang berujar keras kepadanya, "Bersiaplah untuk pertandingan berikutnya! Pertandingan ini masih belum berakhir!" Barulah Kise menyadarinya.

Ia tak benar-benar sendirian. Atau mungkin, Ia memang tak sendirian. Di belakangnya, berdiri Hayakawa, Kasamatsu, Kobori, dan juga Moriyama. Kise tersenyum kecil.

Apa yang didapatinya kemudian hanyalah ujaran-ujaran membosankan nan menusuk dari pemuda bersurai _navy_ yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Sungguh, Kise tak habis pikir, _apa kekuatan-lah yang merubah pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini?_ Rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja. Kata-kata dengan makna sama, ditambah dengan membawa-bawa nama timnya sendiri, kemudian tentang hal yang membuatnya kalah. _Sungguh, Aomine yang dulu Ia kenal bukanlah pembual yang suka memanas-manasi orang dengan pernyataan kompor seperti ini._

"Begitu, kau mungkin memang benar," kembali, Kise tersenyum dalam diam. "Tapi, aku tak bisa sampai sejauh ini sendiri." Kakinya bergerak sendiri, melakukan _block_ untuk _final dunk_ Aomine yang pastinya tak akan gagal sama sekali. Kise tahu benar akan hal itu.

Ia ingin, tidak, Ia ingin Aomine mendengarkan kata-katanya sekali saja. "Aku tidak keberatan jika aku kalah, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyerah! Jika ada alasan aku kalah, itu mudah saja. Aku belum cukup kuat!" Aomine mendengarnya. Kise tahu, Aomine hanya akan bersikap terbuka pada saat bermain basket. Apa daya, pemuda _navy_ itu mendengus.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas."

Ujaran itu mengakhirinya. _Final dunk_ dengan tenaga maksimal sukses dilakukan, dan Kise perlahan-lahan jatuh dari lompatannya, terduduk, dan merasa bahwa lidahnya telah cukup kelu untuk berujar sepatah kata pun. Di hadapannya, Aomine berdiri tegak, mengangkat dagu dan menatapnya seolah-olah Ia tengah menatap seorang pecundang.

Semuanya bersiap untuk baris akhir penghormatan, namun Kise tidak. Ia tak dapat bangkit untuk berdiri dan bergabung dalam barisan dengan timnya. Dengan malangnya Ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke lapangan licin sebagai pijakan kekesalan. Kise tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri dan memperhatikannya, tapi tidak ulur tangan untuk membantunya. _Just stare on me after all_. Ingin Kise tertawa miris, namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Kepalan tangannya bergetar, suaranya terisak. Dan Aomine masih terus menatapnya dengan raut yang tak terdefinisikan.

Kegagalan akan pilihan dan kesempatan mungkin memang menjadi tombak realita yang menghujam dadanya begitu dalam. Pada akhirnya, sebuah tangan terulur padanya, membantunya bangkit. Tidak, itu bukan Aomine, melainkan Kasamatsu.

Dan tibalah saatnya Ia untuk menumpahkan semuanya ke dalam tangis seusai pertandingan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**(Author's note)**_ : Seperti biasa, saya demen banget menuangkan apa yang namanya '_canon_' .w.b AoKise itu canon juga '_ssu_~ Setuju gak? Harus setuju dong! 'w')/ /ngek/

**_(Author's bacot)_** : Hey hoo ketemu lagi dengan saya, _**Double Kick**_! Di ff kali ini saya menyelipkan genre lebay hoho. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini saya juga lebih sering lebay ._.

Akhir kata, **_REVIEW_** ne~? Ungkapkan uneg-uneg terdalam anda sekalian (?)

Chapter depan akan diketik oleh _**YukiHime8**_!

**_Sign,_**

**_Double Kick_**


	7. G for:Graduted and Get in a Relationship

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**Warning in this chapter : Setting latar waktu di ff ini adalah saat penyisihan final Inter High Kaijou vs Touou. Saya tak tahu genre apalagi yang bisa saya cantumkan di sini selain 'Drama'. Jika ada saran, silahkan lampirkan di kolom review~**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

**Graduated and Get in a Relationship**

Kelulusan dapat membuahkan suka maupun duka. Suka, karena telah berhasil dalam melewati semacam ujian_, perhaps_. Duka, karena beberapa diantara kita mungkin akan berpisah. Namun, kita tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam duka/kesedihan kan? Maka dari itu, cobalah dan tetaplah berusaha semampu kita untuk menjalani hidup yang keras ini. Setiap ujian yang datang menghampiri kita, laluilah dengan sabar. Juga yakinilah, jika hari ini buruk, pasti selalu ada hari esok yang lebih baik. Kita harus semangat. Mungkin, setiap orang membutuhkan penyemangat masing-masing. Sahabat merupakan penyemangat terbaik selain keluarga. Tetap jaga hubungan baik dengan sahabat, keluarga juga. Mungkin penyemangat yang lain adalah… kekasih?

"_KITA MASUK BERSAMA! KELUAR JUGA HARUS BERSAMA!". _Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di telinga bahkan sudah terekam dengan sangat jelas dalam memori otakku. Apalagi ketika sedang megikuti ujian dan ketika otakku mulai buntu, hanya kalimat itu yang menerobos jalan buntu itu sehingga aku bisa berpikir dengan cukup baik. Begitu kuatnya kalimat itu hingga mampu menghacurkan pembatas yang membuntukan otakku. Padahal, kalau dilihat sekilas atau didengar secara sekilas, itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat biasa. Namun, coba lihat dan dengarkan, rasakan begitu dalamnya arti maupun maksud tersirat dari kalimat itu.

Mengingat kembali, waktu Ia dengan lancarnya meneriakiku kalimat itu. Semangatku yang awalnya mulai runtuh, tersusun kembali secara otomatis. Dan memori otakku yang awalnya kosong karena sifatku yang disengaja maupun tidak akan melupakan, mulai terisi dengan kalimat itu dan sama sekali tidak bisa kulupakan. Meski aku sengaja untuk melupakannya, ternyata kali ini mereka tidak mau menuruti perintahku. Baiklah tubuhku…. kau menang kali ini. 'Yang bisa mengatur tubuhku, hanyalah aku' sepertinya kali ini tidak berlaku.

Sudah 2 hari sejak berakhirnya ujian kelulusan SMP dan aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya, meski berpapasan Ia tidak ingin melihat wajahku. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menyusuri koridor kosong dan gelap ini. Ya, ini sudah hampir malam dan aku baru berjalan untuk pulang. Pikiranku sedang kacau, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa sekolah sudah kosong. Mataku menatap lurus kedepan, tapi pikiranku sedang melayang enath kemana. Tiba-tiba, aku

.

.

.

.

.

Merindukannya. Iya, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu senyum cerianya, aku rindu suara agak cemprengnya meneriaki namaku walau aku berada tepat di depannya,

"_Aominecchi!"_

"_Aominecchi! Mau mencoba bento buatanku?"_

"_Aominecchi! Pulang bersama, mau?"_

"_Yeeaay, Aominecchi baik ssu!"_

"_Aominecchi hidoi ssu!"_

Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku merindukan semua hal tentangnya.

"Aominecchi!"

Hah~ suaranya terngiang lagi di telingaku

"Oi! Aominecchi! Kochi desu!"

Ah, Kise. Aku sungguh merin—

**_DUUAAGHH!_ **Sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba menghantam kepalaku hingga aku hampir tersungkur ke semak-semak

.

.

Hening sesaat

.

.

.

"OI! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BOLA BASKET, HAH?!" Responmu telat, Aomine -_-

"AH! _GOMENASAI,_ AOMINECCHI! AKU SENGAJA…. EH" Ternyata ini kelakuan Kise.

Kise?! Itu benar-benar Kise?!

"Oi! Aominecchi! Kau masih disana ssu? Disana sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa melihatmu!"

_Twitch_! Empat siku-siku muncul di dahiku. Setelah melempariku dengan bola kini Ia ingin menghinaku?! _Teme_, Kise! Aku mengambil bola basket dekat kakiku dan mengumpannya ke Kise. Ternyata aku melewati lapangan basket. Kise menerima umpanku. Ia kemudian memutar bola tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Mau 1-on-1, ssu?" Tanyanya dengan cengirannya

"Yeah" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda aku menerima tantangannya.

Kami mulai bermain dan berkomunikasi kembali. Terus bermain hingga satpam sekolah mengusir kami. Rasa rinduku terbayar.

Bahagia rasanya mengetahui aku, juga Kise, bahkan kami semua bisa lulus dengan nilai cukup memuaskan. Wajahnya semakin ceria, dan di depan umum tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Ia langsung menubruk untuk memelukku hingga aku terjungkir kebelakang. Ingin rasanya aku protes tapi aku juga memang menginginkan hal ini sejak lama, tapi jika aku tidak protes maka— sudah kuduga, mereka semua telah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Para siswa seangkatanku mulai menatap jijik kepada kami, ada beberapa yang meneriaki kami—humu, dan hal lain. Berbanding terbalik dengan para siswi, mereka malah sibuk _fangirling_-an ketika melihat kami. Dasar _fujoshi_!

Aku segera bangkit dan menarik Kise keluar dari sekolah, sekalian pulang. Di pertengahan jalan yang agak sepi tentunya, aku langsung memeluknya. Kubisikkan ditelinganya sebuah kata dengan arti yang sangat mendalam bagi setiap orang mungkin. "_Daisuki na_, Kise" Kise hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku kemudian mengecup tengkuknya. "Jadilah milikku, kau mau kan?" Kise hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Aku tahu wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. "Berarti kau sudah siap… untuk aku _raep_ kan?" Aku menyeringai jahil. Kise mendorong dan juga menjitakku cukup keras "_HENTAI NA_!"

Aku hanya tertawa sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, Kise wajahnya masih merah. Dan tanpa meminta izin, aku langsung mengecup bibirnya beberapa detik dengan lembut. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Aominecchi…" Ia berujar pelan setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut. Sekali lagi Ia memelukku dan membisikkan "_Daisuki mou" _Aku membalas pelukannya.

Ah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku berharap aku bisa merasakan hal ini seterusnya. Tak lama, Kise pamit. Kami berjalan berlawanan karena arah rumah kami beda. Aku merogoh ponselku, kemudian mengganti status hubunganku di social media favoritku dari _single_ menjadi—

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah truk besar melaju dan langsung menabrak Kise yang lalai tidak melihat kanan kiri dahulu sebelum menyebrang. Ia terlalu bahagia. _"Apakah ini akhir dari kebahagiaanku?" _Batin Kise bertanya dan kelopak matanya mulai menutup. Seragam putihnya kini menjadi merah, darah.

.

.

.

'_Get in a relathionship' _Aomine tersenyum bahagia. Aomine, bisakah kau berbalik sebentar dan lihat apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**END**

* * *

**(Author's note) **Yo, guys! Maaf banget saya ngepublishnya lama lagi TuT Chapter ketujuh ini dengan huruf 'G' diketik oleh YukiHime8. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membingungkan. Sumimasen *bow. Next chapter with letter 'H' will typed by Double Kick~

See u,

YukiHime8


	8. H for : Hahaha

_What time is it?_

.

.

.

_It's AoKise time, of course. Lol. Enjoy reading, all._

* * *

**AoKise Shortshots A-Z (c) Double Kick & YukiHime8**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Genre : Boy Love, (Not All) Romance, Humor, Fluffy, Lovey-dovey, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T, maybe? (Doubtness for some undefinitely reason)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Full of AoKise as main pairing (sure), IC/OOC, AU/Canon, maybe some hint of episode inside, contains of more different stories for every chapter, (miss)typo, etc.**_

_**Warning in this chapter : Di chapter ini, saya memilih genre humor~ uyeah~! Ada sedikit slight MidoTaka yang absurd di dalamnya. Sedikit gaje juga. Mungkin kalo ada genre 'gaje' ff ini sudah pasti masuk. :3**_

_**.**_

_**(We don't get any profit by writing this ff. It just our own happiness. Hope u'll accept it~)**_

* * *

**_Hahahahaha_**

Sungguh, jika ingin menafsirkan segala sesuatu menurut susunan huruf abjad, Aomine selalu merasa kesulitan. Pernah sekali-duakali Ia menerima _sms_ beginian dari Kise,

_From : Honey Gw_

_Subject : Iseng 'ssu!_

_Aominecchi sibuk 'ssu? Kalo gak sibuk, A-Z aku dong ;3_

Aomine kerap kali tak mengerti dengan isi pesan teks dari si pirang kesayangannya itu, dan juga cara berpikirnya yang penuh labirin dan misteri. Tapi kadang juga terlalu ceroboh sampai membuat sang pangeran berkulit dim itu turun tangan untuk melindunginya. Daaan, tentu saja Aomine tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Ia jadi candu, malah.

Kadang, saat mereka dengan santainya berjalan-jalan di taman sekedar untuk kencan sejenak, Aomine seringkali menemukan beberapa gadis muda yang menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh arti sambil bernapas keras dengan bunyi '_Hshshshshshsh,_'. Sungguh mengganggu, begitu pikir si _navy_. Bedanya dengan si pirang tampan, Ia tak pernah ambil pusing.

Entahlah bagaimana jadinya kalau Aomine adalah seorang _author_ kejar _publish_ yang dituntut untuk mengetik beberapa fanfic dalam jumlah yang lumayan, dan di-_publish_ dalam _deadline_ yang sudah dekat sekaligus. Bisa mati rempong dia jadinya. Dan itu artinya Ia akan meninggalkan sang kekasih lebih awal dari rencananya untuk menikah. Aomine menggeleng kuat, apa yang barusan dipikirkan olehnya itu, hah?

Kise terkikik kecil. Sejak kapan pacarnya yang _aho_ itu terlihat merenung seserius itu? Ia pun tak tahu. Jadi daripada penasarannya terus berlanjut, Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada orangnya sendiri, "Aomine_cchi_ sedang memikirkan apa _'ssu_?". Seperti biasa, Kise tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang ceria.

Aomine menatap Kise beberapa detik setelah Ia melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Tak langsung menjawabnya, Aomine membuang muka dengan febeles saat Kise mulai merajuk sambil menarik-narik lengannya pelan, juga menggumamkan kata '_hidoi_' sambil bergelayut manja.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa (_nanodayo_)." sebuah ujaran terdengar setelahnya. Kise menoleh, dan menemukan Midorima yang berada tak jauh darinya, sedang melakukan apa yang juga dilakukan oleh Aomine saat itu. Pemuda berambut mencolok yang suka sekali membawa-bawa _lucky item_ di tangannya itu tengah membuang muka, tepat menghadap ke Kise saat berujar.

"Midorima_cchi_~!" teriakan Kise menggelegar. Midorima yang (sejatinya memang sudah _tsundere_ dari sononya) sedikit _shock_ dengan suara cempreng tak diundang milik Kise yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Dengan kepribadian khasnya, pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, di mana Ia tak akan menemukan wajah ceria Kise di sana. Dalam hati, Ia berharap bahwa orang-orang tidak akan berpikir bahwa Ia mengenal Kise sedikitpun.

Nyalangnya menoleh ke arah kiri, Midorima hanya menemukan wajah Takao yang sedang cekikikan kecil di sampingnya. Ia menghela napas. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Midorima tak habis pikir akan keberuntungannya hari ini berdasarkan _Oha-asa_, urutan ke-13 dari 12 zodiak. Sungguh, untung saja _lucky item-_nya hari ini bukan boneka _Anabelle_.

"Oy, dor!" panggil Aomine tiba-tiba, seperti sedang bermain petak umpet dan menemukan temannya yang bersembunyi. Atau mungkin seperti aktor koboy yang fail, lalu menjadi frustasi sehingga hanya bisa mengucap kata, '_dor! dor! dor!_' kalau sedang ditanya sesuatu.

"Apa?" dengan malasnya, Midorima kembali menoleh ke arah pasangan biru-kuning yang terasa sangat menyilaukan dan sangat redup itu.

"Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya." jawab Aomine, lalu wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi wajah _troll_ dalam sekejap.

Kacamata Midorima retak mendengarnya. Takao membungkam mulutnya, walau bisa dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa Ia sedang ngakak besar-besaran. Setitik bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Kise mendengar ujaran aneh barusan dari kekasihnya itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!", "Ahomine_cchi_ wa baka 'ssu yo~"

"..."

Midorima masih _speechless_.

Lalu kemudian, Ia langsung berujar, "Takao, ayo pulang. Kita rayakan _anniv_ kita di rumahmu." sambil mendorong punggung Takao pelan, Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, tak mengubris keberadaan hawa biru-kuning yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Satunya dengan wajah _troll_, satunya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jadi hari ini kalian _anniv 'ssu_~? Waaah, _omedettou na_! (_Waaah, selamat ya!_)" seru si pangeran ceria dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Takao lagi-lagi terkikik kecil, "Tumben Shin-_chan_ mau ke rumahku? Biasanya kan di _rickshaw_ terus~" ledek Takao, mengibaskan tangannya dengan sengaja. Kacamata retak milik Midorima mengilat, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan samar di pipinya, "_Damare_, Takao! (_Diam, Takao!_)" serunya galak. Lalu pasangan _tsundere_ dan _happy-go-lucky_ itu menjauh seiring Takao melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kise dan Aomine.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, lagi.

"_Ne, ne,_ Aomine_cchi,_" Kise berujar pelan. Aomine menoleh, lalu mengecup pipi Kise sekilas, membuat pemuda _ikemen_ itu _blushing_.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba _'ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil menutupi wajahnya. Aomine tertawa pelan.

"Daritadi aku _stress_ memikirkan sesuatu." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menunduk dan kembali memikirkan hal yang disebutkannya itu.

"Daritadi kau terlihat serius sekali _'ssu~_ bermain basket pun kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Ada apa, ne?" tanya Kise sambil menyampirkan sehelai poninya ke telinga, membuat Aomine tak tahan untuk mengelus surai emasnya itu lembut.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang huruf 'H'," Aomine menghela napas, lalu kembali mengecup Kise di _forehead_ sang pemuda bersurai emas itu. "Kalau kau jadi aku, apa saja kata-kata berawalan huruf 'H' yang akan terlintas di kepalamu, hm?" tanya Aomine pelan. Sesekali lah, Ia memanjakan Kise.

"Umm... kukira sama seperti kau yang menjawab a-z yang kuminta waktu itu _'ssu~_" Kise berkedip polos, "Waktu itu kau kan menjawab.."

* * *

_To : Honey Gw_

_Subject : Re: Iseng 'ssu!_

_(..._

_G : Gemuk? Kagak tuh :p_

_H : Honey tersayang gw yang paling manis._

_I : Ily, always._

_...)_

* * *

Kise mendongak ke atas, mengingat-ingat isi pesan teks yang isinya lebay itu. Aomine mengangguk polos, "Iya juga, ya." ujarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Tapi aku kehabisan ide. Males nyari lagi." lanjut sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pasrah.

"Um... kalau tentang 'Hari-H', bagaimana _'ssu_?" tawar Kise, mencoba membantu. Aomine mengibaskan salah satu tangannya sambil tangan lainnya tetap memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Tidak, tidak. Itu sudah terlalu _mainstream._" tolaknya. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Ah, Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau '_Hshshshshshshshsh_' _'ssu_?" tanya Kise bersemangat, membuat para _stalker_-nya yang _fujoshi_ ikut menyuarakan '_Hshshshshshsh_' dengan lantangnya. Aomine _facepalm_.

"Aha! Aku tau, _'ssu_!" Kise bertambah sumringah sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya ke udara, lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan, tak lupa jingkrak-jingkrak dengan tidak elitnya, membuat _fans-fans_-nya mimisan, sebagiannya langsung pingsan.

"Heh? Apa?" Aomine melotot, ikut semangat. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan harga dirinya yang selalu sipit tiap saat.

.

.

.

Kise menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

.

.

.

Kise tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kise, berhenti tertawa seperti psikopat begitu." Aomine menutupi wajahnya, malu.

"_Hidoii 'ssu_, Aominecchi!" Kise merengek pelan.

"_Damare, baka._" Aomine makin _facepalm_.

"Aku kan ingin membantumu 'ssu~ Huee.. T.T" Kise mewek. Aomine membawanya ke dalam pelukan, membuat sang model tampan itu langsung diam dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

* * *

**SELESAI DENGAN GAJENYA**

* * *

**_(Author's Note)_** : Salam kulit manggis! (ewe)/ Yeay, ada sedikit slight MidoTaka di sini. Hshshshshshs. /?/ entahlah bagaimana ide ini bisa nyempil di otak saya. Gomen kami sudah jarang sekali membalas review di beberapa chapter belakangan ini~ _ Insyaallah kami bales di chapter-chapter berikutnya~

**_P.S_** : untuk **_YukiHime8_** kalo mau balesin review silahkan 'ssu~ (/u\)

**_(Author's Bacot)_** : Yayaya! Apa ada orang di sini? *knock knock* kalau ada, silahkan tinggalkan review~ :3

_See you next chapter!_

_**Sign,**_

_**Double Kick**_


End file.
